russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Schedule :Weekdays :3:57 am – Kape't Pandasal (in HD) :4 am – O Shopping (in HD) :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (LIVE) (in SD) :8 am – Magandang Buhay (in HD) :9:30 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters (in HD) :11:30 am – Be My Lady (in HD) :12:15 pm – It's Showtime (LIVE) (in HD) :3:30 pm – Doble Kara (in HD) :4:15 pm – The Greatest Love (in HD) :5 pm – PBB Lucky Season 7: Mga Kwento ng Teen Housemates (in SD) :5:30 pm – Minute to Win It - Last Man Standing (in HD) :6:30 pm – TV Patrol (LIVE) (in SD) :7:45 pm – Ang Probinsyano (in HD) :8:30 pm – Magpahanggang Wakas (in HD) :9:15 pm – Till I Met You (in HD) :10 pm – PBB: Lucky Season 7 (in SD) :10:45 pm – Tonight with Boy Abunda (LIVE) (in HD) :11:15 pm – Bandila (LIVE) (in SD) :11:45 pm - :Monday: Mission Possible (in HD) :Tuesday: My Puhunan (in HD) :Wednesday: ‬Red Alert (in HD) :Thursday: Sports U (in HD) :Friday: Tapatan Ni Tunying (in HD) :12:15 am to 1:45 am – O Shopping (in HD) :Saturday :4 am – O Shopping (in HD) :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) (in SD) :6 am – Salamat Dok (in HD) :7 am – Swak na Swak (in HD) :7:30 am – Angel Wings (in SD) :8 am – Sineskwela (in HD) :8:30 am – NBA (in HD) :10:30 am – Kapamilya B2B Blockbusters (in HD) :12 nn – It's Showtime (LIVE) (in HD) :3 pm – Ipaglaban Mo! (in HD) :4 pm – S.O.C.O. (in HD) :4:45 pm – Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (in SD) :5:15 pm – Family Feud (in HD) :6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (LIVE) (in SD) :6:30 pm – Home Sweetie Home (in HD) :7:15 pm – Pinoy Boyband Superstar (in HD) :8:15 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya (in HD) :9:30 pm – PBB: Lucky Season 7 (in SD) :10:30 pm – Failon Ngayon (in HD) :11:15 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (in HD) :12:15 am to 1:45 am – O Shopping (in HD) :Sunday :4 am – O Shopping (in HD) :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist (in HD) :7 am – Swak na Swak (in HD) :7:30 am – Salamat Dok (in HD) :8:30 am – Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :9 am – Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :9:30 am – Oyayi (in HD) :10 am – Matanglawin (in HD) :10:30 am – Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (in HD) :12 nn – ASAP (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm – Banana Sundae (in HD) :3:30 pm – Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters (in HD) :5 pm – Family Feud (in HD) :5:45 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (LIVE) (in SD) :6:15 pm – Goin' Bulilit (in HD) :7 pm – Pinoy Boyband Superstar (in HD) :8 pm – Wansapanataym (in HD) :8:45 pm – Rated K (in HD) :9:45 pm – PBB: Lucky Season 7 (in SD) :10:30 pm – Gandang Gabi Vice! (in HD) :11:30 pm – Sunday's Best (in HD) :1:30 am to 4 am – O Shopping (in HD) See also *Robin, Angelica, Pooh, Pokwang, Vhong and Ai-ai topbilled in Banana Laff-In *ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:Program Schedule